Tekken kids on a cruise
by Shockzone
Summary: Some of the members of the tekken cast takes a summer cruise. Heihachi cooks up his young formula, he and a few tekken fighters becomes young again. Will he be able to turn them back to normal by the end of the cruise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Taking a vaction

It was a nice summer day,majority of the tekken cast decides to take a summer cruise. Heihachi Mishima is in a lab cooking up a drug to make himself younger. Everyone else is on the upper deck taking a dip in the pool, everybody is enjoying themseleves. Steve, Julia,Jin, Forest and Lili were lounging, Hwoarang and Asuka were busy making cannonballs. One of them manage to splash the whole crew. Everybody was very angry with the duo.

"Hwoarang, Asuka,what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Julia asked as she dries herself.

"Hey come on guys, we're on vacation, got to loosen up a bit." Hwoarang said.

"Seriously guys, some of us didnt plan on getting wet." Jin said.

"Come on cuz, its just water it wont hurt." Asuka said as he taunts her cousin.

"Ok guys relax, lets just head inside and change ,i am hungry." Steve said.

"Thanks to these two, my relaxation time is now ruined." Lili said.

As the young fighters was on their way to their cabins to change, they ran into Jun Kazama, who looked a little worried.

"Jin have you seen that crazy grandfather of yours?" Jun asked her son.

"Why would i care,the guy is an old psycho." Jin replied.

"Jin dont say that, we're all schedule for lunch, can you please find him, your father and uncles keeps refusing to find thier own father." Jun said.

"Ok fine im only doing this for you,right after we change." Jin kisses his mother on the cheek.

"Dont worry Jin,we help you him." Lili offers.

"Thanks guys, if i was a crazy old psycho on a cruise,where would i be?" Jin asked to himself.

"On the lower deck of the ship." Forest said.

"Of course,he probably still working on that young forumla." Jin.

**Ten minutes later**

After chaning to a different pair of clothes, Jin, Julia, Steve,Lili,and Forest head the lower deck of the ship. By the time they reached the lower deck, the five fighters heard the laughter of a mad scientist. They ran to where the laughter was coming from, they see Heihachi holding a large becker with a yellow colored chemical.

"HAHAHA, i've finally perfected my special youth formula, i can become young again." Heihachi said.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Jin, my boy i've finally perfected my youth formula." Heihachi said.

"Jin, i think your grandfather has finally lost it this time." Forest said, everybody agrees with him.

"Look, Marshall, i can finally have the body i once had years ago. Heihachi said.

"One its Forest, Marshall is my father,and two there is a process we all go through its called aging, just put the becker down. Forest and the others approaches him,while he is kneeling and holding his formula real tight.

"I dont want to, its my precious work. Heihachi said in a baby voice.

"Look Ms Kazama sent us to get you, lunch is about to start in ten minutes. Julia said.

"Lets go, i dont want to miss out on this buffet and neither do you." Steve helps Heihachi stand on his feet, Heihach slips and the becker breaks, a huge cloud of yellow smoke flows all over the room. Everybody leaves the room, but they all a little strange.

"What happened just now, i fell strange for some reason." Heihachi walks in front of a mirror, he know longer had gray hair and wrinkles. His hair was black, he felt like he was thirty years old again."Wow it worked, i'm finally young again." Heihachi was happy,until a raven hair 4 year old boy cuddles on his leg.

"Grandpa Heihachi i'm hungry." Jin said.

Heihachi looks down and sees 5 four year old kids rubbing their bellies. The formula didnt just make him young, but it also turned the other five fighters young too."_Ok this bad, i have turn them back, seeing Jun mad is bad, but that Chang, Williams sister are worst, i cant believe im going to say , but i have to change them back." Heihachi thought to himself._

**Ten minutes later at lunch**

Heihachi reaches the dining hall unseen, he was trying to avoid their parent as much as possible. He knew he would get major beat down from Jun and the other parents. Heihachi couldnt stop thinking about the counquences of his actions, he runs in to Lei wulong.

"Hey stranger, the food aint going nowhere." Lei wipes his eyes and sees a familar face."Heihachi is that you, you look young and please dont tell thats Jin and the others their parents are looking for them." Lei informs him.

"I know this bad, but i'm toast if they find out my formula turned them young again." Heihachi said.

"Well you better come up with something quick,cause here they come." Lei and Heihachi turns around and sees Jun, Nina, Michelle,and Marshall walking towards their way."Good luck man." Lei bails leaving Heihachi byhimself.

"Heihachi is that you look different, and where is Jin and his friends?" Jun felt a four year old boy tugging on her clothes and picks the boy up."Jin is that you?" Jun picks up her son.

"Mommy, me and the others went to get grandpa for lunch, he had had a vial with some yellow stuff, it fell and the room filled with smoke,and here we are now." Jin replied.

"Ok please tell me this blonde boy is not Steve." Nina picks up her son.

"Mummy, we were so scared, crazy Heihachi did this to us." Steve rest his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Julia, sweetie is that you?" Michelle asked.

"Mommy, Heihachi is pure crazy, he needs to be put away for good." Julia cries on Michelle's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, Ms Lili are you okay?" Sebastain comes rushing to his young mistress.

"Im four years old again, i want to go back to my age." Lili said.

"Oh no, Forest my boy, speak to me are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, dad expect that im four years thanks to him." Forest points to Heihachi.

"Kazuya, can you take the kids and get their lunch, Marshall, the girls and i are going to have a few words with your father." Jun grabs Heihachi by his collar, Marshall, Nina, and Michelle follows her.

**Six minutes later**

Heihachi returns to the dining hall with some missing teeth,a black eye and some bruises. He has been warned to turn them all back to normal before the end of the cruise.

"Now listen, the cruise ends in three days,you have until then to change them back or else." Nina cracks her knucles, the other parents grabs their kids and heads back to their cabins.

"_This has turned to a dream come true to a full on nightmare, i have to turn them back before things gets worse." Heihachi thought to himself._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter,next chapter will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relaxation in the cabins pt 1

After the tekken crew had their lunch, everybody went to their families cabins until it was time for the next activities. Lei Wulong decides to keep an eye on Heihachi, while he finds a way to change everybody back. This made Heihachi upset that his dream was shattered. Lei had alot of time on his hands, he was going to enjoy seeing Heihachi work his butt off to help others.

"Dont you have anything better to do officer?" Heihachi asked.

"Nope, its serves you right for trying fool around with your youth." Lei replied.

"I am dying in my old body,this young body is just what i..." Heihachi felt a hard kick to his head."Ow you bastard, that hurt." Heihachi rubs his head to relieve the pain.

"Everydody goes through it evenually, so deal with old man and keep working, its about time you learn from your shenanigans throughout the years." Lei said.

"Damn those kids, damn that officer,and damn this whole, i will make them pay." Heihachi mumbles to himself, Lei throws his shoe at his head.

"Less mumbling, more working Mishima, i dont think i couldnt hear you." Lei put back on his shoe.

**In the Williams Cabin**

Nina is putting away some weapons so little Steve couldnt get to them. After she finishes, Nina sees Steve and Anna playing patty cake, this automatically puts a smile on her face. She really did miss the times to see Steve as a little boy again, a whole bunch of memoeries flashed before her eyes.

"_Patty cake patty cake baker's man bake me a cake as fast as you can roll it pat it and mark it with a B bake me a cake for baby and me" Anna starts tickling little Steve. Throught out the room there was nothing but giggling, Nina joins in the fun and tickles her son._

"Nina isnt he just to adorable?" Anna places Steve on her lap and kisses him on his cheek.

"Yes, he sure is, i miss seeing him as a little kid." Nina kisses her son's little cheeks.

"Mummy, aunty whats that on your shirt?" Nina and Anna looks down where Steve's finger was, he slides his fingers up to their noses."Gotcha." Steve started laughing.

"Oh you little trickster, guess what i got your nose." Nina places her thumb her forefinger and middle finger in order to trick Steve.

"Mummy, got my nose." Steve started laughing.

"Now, i got you, see your nose still in one piece, mummy wouldnt take her little boys nose away." Nina sits Steve on her lap.

_Yawn_ "Mummy, im getting sleepy." Steve was feeling really tired.

"Sleepy already, just sleep on mummy's lap." Steve instantly falls asleep, Nina places him on the bed."Whats going on for the rest of the rest of the day sis?" Nina asked her sister who looking at the schedule.

"Well for the next two hours we have free time, then there is dinner at 8, oh this is interesting, they are having a limbo fest at 10." Anna sounded really excited.

"Easy now Anna, we still have hours before this fest, so for now im just going to take a quick nap." Nina was feeling tired herself, she lies next to her son.

"Ok sis i'll stop by before dinner." Anna leave the cabin and heads towards the upper deck.

"Ok." Nina falls asleep.

**In the Kazama cabin** (Jun, Jin,and Asuka, has thier own cabin,the Mishimas has their own cabins)

Asuka was busy playing with little Jin, despite the fact he a few years older the her. He was harmless as a kid, she was hoping that he would stay as a kid so she could be the oldest. Jun had never seen her son and niece got along during the younger years, Jin always did treated as a sister when she gets into trouble. Asuka thought of Jin as an older brother figure, which was why she took an interest in her familys fighting style.

"Jin why cant you stay like this forever?" Asuka was pinching jin cheeks, his face was turning red, he slaps Asuka hands."Ow Jin that really hurts." Asuka shaking her hands to reileve the pain.

"You were hurting my face, sorry i slapped your hands." Jin hugs his cousin.

"You could have at least told me." Asuka said.

"How come you guys couldnt get along years ago?" Jun asked.

"Well Asuka was a pain in the butt." Jin started to laugh.

"Hey thats not true,i wasnt that much of a pain." Asuka said.

"Once Jin returns bak to normal, there will be no more fighting amongst each other understood?" Jun asked.

"Yes maam." Jin and Asuka said at the same time.

"Good, because if this continues neither of you will not be particapating in any more tournaments." Jun said.

"Ok we'll stop being mean to each other we promise." Jin and Asuka said at the same time.

"That what i like to hear, now both you just relax until its time for dinner." Jun hears a knock on the door she opens it, Kazuya and Lars.

"Daddy,Uncle Lars." Jin goes to his dad and uncle."Wheres uncle Lee?" Jin asked.

"He is probably with Anna." Lars responded.

"I hope the two of you are not giving Jun a hard time?" Kazuya said while carrying Jin and hugging Asuka.

"Nope." Asuka replied.

"Any idea how long your father is going to change them back?" Jun asked.

"Knowing that nut job it might take a while." Kazuya said.

_Knock Knock _"Hey Ms. Kazama, may can i come in please?" A female voice.

_Gulp "_Whatever you guys do dont open that door." Jin was shaking he knows that voice anywhere.

"Hey everybody is Jin here?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Who let her in here?" Jin asked.

"Oops sorry Jin she just barged in here?" Asuka said.

"Asuka if she sees me like this,im toast." Jin

"OMG is that Jin as a four year old?" Xiaoyu snatches Jin out of Kazuya, she starts kissing like maniac."_Kiss Kiss _you are just so adorable,_Kiss Kiss,i _could keep this up all day."Xiaoyu continue to Jin.

"Asuka, please get out of this maniac arms." Jin asked his cousin in a nice manner which to her suprise.

"Asuka to the rescue." Asuka snatches Jin out of Xiaoyu's arms."Im sorry Xiaoyu, but it Jin's naptime." Asuka said while carrying Jin.

"Ok, see you later little Jin." Xiaoyu leaves the Kazama cabin and heads back to her cabin.

"Thank you cousin, i will never forget this."Jin kisses his cousin on her cheek.

"Isnt that so sweet guys, they love each other deep down." Jun was suprised two cousin getting along.

"What did we miss up in here?" Kazuya asked.

"Alot, but not much." Jun said with a smile on her face.

"Well ok we are headed to check on dad, we'll see you at dinner." Lars said.

"Ok boy." Jun plants a kiss on Kazuya and hugs Lars.

"Behave you two." Kazuya kisses Asuka on her forhead and high fives his son and leaves.

"Jin i meant to asked you, why is Xiaoyu obbessed with you? Asuka asked.

"This has being going on since the third tournament, she just pops out of nowhere, it has been driving me crazy for years." Jin replied.

"Jin has a cru..." Asuka was rudely interupted by Jin.

"We have gone this long without going at each other lets not spoil it." Jin said.

"You're right, Jin,um Jin?" Asuka looks down and sees Jin taking a nap on her."Well it cant be helped." Asuka plaes Jin on the bed and watches over him.

"Asuka i am going to check on your uncles,so please keep an eye on him."Jun instructed her niece.

"Yes maam." Asuka sits next to Jin.

Jun leaves the cabin, Xiaoyu sees Jun walking down the hall, giving her the oppurtunity to see Jin again. She sees the room is empty, and sees sleeping on the bed. Xiaoyu sneaks in the cabin, without knowing that Asuka was behind her.

"Can i help you?" Asuka asked.

"Im sorry, but im just trying to figure out how Jin became a four years old." Xiaoyu asked.

"Well just take a wild guess." Asuka said.

"Heihachi." Xiaoyu said.

"Jin wasnt the only one, Steve, Julia,Lili,and Forest are four years old to."Asuka informed her.

"Steve is four years old,wait till i tell Christie." Xiaoyu pulls out her cellphone and starts texting Christie.

"_Me and my big mouth, Xiaoyu is bad enough, but_ Christie_ is worst." Asuka thought to herself._

**I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, part two with the Changs, Laws, and Rochefort will be posted soon. Some suprise guest in future chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Relaxation in the cabins part 2

Kazuya and Lars heads to the lower deck to see how far their father has gone to reserve his aging formula,a few moments later Jun and Lee catches up to them. Enter enter the lab where Lei Wulong was watching over him, they all surround Heihachi with their arms folded. Heihachi knew nothing good was coming out of this.

"Dad when are you going to learn from all the trouble you caused everybody?" Lee asked.

"Whats the point of learning anything, i am just going to..." Jun slaps Heihachi."What was that for Kazama?" Heihachi asked.

"We have five young fighters turned into four year old thanks to you." Jun said in an angry tone.

"Those brats shouldnt interferred with my formula." Heihachi continues ranting, he makes an attempt to esapes, but Lars and Lee stops him."Look boys, i'm your father,you cant keep me prisoner here." Heihachi said.

"This is coming from the guy who prisoned his own father and let him starve to death for fifty years." Lee said.

"And the same one who throws his first born off a cliff at only five years." Kazuya said.

"You guys are so ungrateful, you dont apprieate the things i do for you." Hehachi said.

"You're over seventy years old, most of the fighters in this cruise act alot more mature than you, they are about five times younger than you,you need to learn to act your age and be happy you're still alive for the time being, if its your time to, its your time to go so deal with it" Jun said, the guys cheers her on for wonderful speech.

"Great choice of words sweetie." Kazuya kisses Jun.

"Couldnt have said it better myself."Lei said, he turns his attention back to Heihachi."Ok Mishima, you have some reversing to do, these kids are not going to turn back to normal themselves." Lei takes a seat and continues to watch over him.

"Look Lei why dont you take a break, Lars and I will take over from here." Lee offers Lei to watch over their father for a while.

"Ok, if you insist." Lei accepts their offer."Ok you where to next?" Lei asked.

"Well i am heading back to check on Asuka and Jin." Jun replied.

"I am just going to take a dip in the pool." Kazuya said.

"Thats good we have an hour and a half before dinner." Lei said.

"Ok we'll you can meet us in the dining hall for dinner." Kazuya said.

"Will do."Lars said.

"Heihachi, there are three more days, get your shit together, and enough of your foolishness, no more of your stupidity its ends today or else." Jun said.

"Or else what woman?"Heihachi asked with an evil smirk.

"Or else we will be force to put you in an retirement home." Kazuya passes his a brochure.

"No anything but there." Heihachi bows on his knees.

"Good, then turn yourself and those kids back to their proper ages within the next three day." Lee sugested.

"Fine, i'll keep working on it." Heihachi said.

"Glad to hear it." Lee and Lars takes a seat of their own,and watches over their father as he continues to create reversal formula to change himself back to normal.

**In the Changs cabin**

Julia is on her bed reading _Wildlife Magazine, _as a young child in Arizona she loved being around different animals. Michelle puts her on her lap for a while, and reads the magazine with her.

"Look mom, this bird has a colorful beck." Julia said.

"Oh yea sweetie, thats a toucan, a special bird that lives deep within the forest of South America." Michelle said while scrolling through the pages.

"Eww, mommy why does this fish looks creepy and has a light on its head?" Julia asked.

"Well, sweetie, this fish called a latern fish, it lives deep in the darkest depts of the ocean." Michelle replied.

"Whats the light on its head used for?" Julia asked.

"For it to see in the dark, like how we use flashlights to see when the lights go out." Michelle said.

"Thats cool, i wish i had a light on my head, i will be known as Julia the lantern girl." Julia hops off of Michelle's lap and starts hoping around like a superhero.

"Julia, you're just to adorable, come here and lets share some ice cream." Michelle opens up the mini fridge and takes out a pint of chocolate ice cream."Come on and sit down with me." Michelle grabs two spoons, her and Julia spend some time eating ice cream, bonding as mother and daughter.

**In the Rochefort cabin**

Lili is playing with some dolls, while Sebastian prepare her afternoon tea. Lili continues to play with her dolls for a little while longer. Sebastian brings her tea.

"Sebastian why dont you join me for some tea?" Lili asked

"Ms Lili are you sure thats a goos idea?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course,you work to hards for yourself, take a break for a little while." Lili suggested.

"Ok Ms if you insist." Sebastian pour himself a cup of his own and sits next to Lili.

"You did always did a slended job on the tea, you could show me how to make tea, can you?" Lili asked.

Sebastain had a suprised expression on his face."Me show you how to make tea, are you sure about that Ms Lili?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, you taught me how to fight, it wouldnt hurt to try making my own tea." Lili said.

"We have an hour beforewe everybody in the dining hall for dinner, that should be enough time." Sebastian said.

"Ok Sebastian, im ready." Lili was a little apron, and was carrying a notepad.

"Shall we get started then." Sebastain takes a tea set and shows Lili how to makes. Lili is taking down notes. She takes a couiple of tries of making of her own. She was getting better, after 4 tries she was able to make her own tea.

"Thanks Sebastain, now i'll be the one to serve you tea this time." Lili pours Sebastian some tea,he was really impressed on how the tea turned out.

"Ms Lili this excellent, in case i wasnt around you are now capable of making your own." Sebastian said sipping on his tea.

"Sebastain, once i returned back to normal, can you teach me how to prepare my own meals?" Lili asked

"Ms Lili, i would love to." Sebastain and Lili a final cup of tea together before dinner.

**In the Laws cabin**

Marshall and Forest were doing a series of excercises, they went from push ups, sit ups,and squats. The Laws was feeling exchausted, they descide to take a break,and watch some sports.

"Cool dad look at the guys dribbling the ball down the court like crazy." Forest said.

"Yeah son its called basektball." Marshall said in the shower.

"Cool, basketball, dad once i returned back to normal, can we play basketbal sometime?"

"Yeah sure son, take a shower we have to meet up the others for dinner." Marshall said getting out of the shower.

"Do we have to, i want to see what happens dad." Forest started to get a little fussy.

"Forest this is an old game you seen just like week with Steve and Jin remember. Marshall said.

"Oh yeah, im off to take a shower dad." Forest said heading to the bathroom.

"Alright son dont take to long." Marshall said.

"OK dad" Forest said as jumped into the shower.

_"Oh boy i totally forget how much of a pain, Forest was when he was young, well his mother did passed away when he only young, it was just me and him since then,i just mishima reseverse that formula of his." Marshall thought to himself._

**Back in the Williams cabin**

Nina wakes up from a very long nap,she strecthes her arms for a few minutes, until she hears a knock on the door. She open the door and Christie standing in front of the door. Nina was very suprised to see her, she had probably figured out about Steve being young. Christie walks in and sees a Steve taking a nap.

"OMG is that Steve, taking a nap,he is so adorable." Christie picks up Steve and starts kissing all over his face.

"Christie it was nice and quiet, until you showed up." Nina said.

"Xiaoyu told me about the situation that happened with the others and Heihachi and i am here to check on him." Christie continues to kiss Steve.

"Can you please put him down, before he.." Nina sees Steve waking up.

_Yawn _Steve starts to wake up."Mummy, is it time to meet everybody for dinner?" Steve rubs his eyes and sees Christie holding him."Mum, when did Christie get here?" Steve asked.

"Oop i'm very sorry." Christie said.

"Its fine, i was hoping to stretch for a little, guess that will have to wait." Nina said taking Steve out of Christie's arms.

"Steve and I were supposed to have dinner together." Christie said.

"Oh i totally forgot." Steve said.

"Well why dont you join us at our table then?" Nina offered.

"Of course, i would love to." Christie said.

"Good, i'm going to take a shower, can you watch over Steve for a few minutes?" Nina asked.

"Sure." Christie sits next to Steve and two of them started to play patty cake.

**I hoped you enjoy my latest chapter, Dinner and late night activties is next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner and Late night activities

It is now time for the tekken crew to meet up in the dinner hall for a dinner buffet. Everybody decided to wear something classy. Heihachi shows up with a pair of handcuffs, so he wouldnt pull anymore tricks. Most of the female fighters wore flashy dresses,while the males wore either a suit or a tuxedo. Captain Jinpachi joins the crew for a dinner buffet, seeing his son in handhuffs brought his family to shame.

"Heihachi Mishima what did you do this time and why do you look so young?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

"Well i created a youth formula to make myself and it worked." Heihachi said.

"Yes I could see that, and I heard that it also turned 5 fighters young as well, I am over 100 years old, and dont see making a youth formula for a younger body, you need to appreiate what you now, and stop all this foolishness." Captain Jinpachi was surrounded by five little, he reconized."Jin, Steve,Julia, Lili, Forest is that you?" Captain Jinpachi carries the children, to back to their tables."Are you kids enjoyselves tonight?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

"Ah hoy Captain." The children said at the same time.

"Ah hoy to you to kids, please excuse Heihachi kids, he is always up to no good." Captain Jinpachi.

"Wow Captain as the oldest Mishima, i am pretty amazed that you are great with kids." Lei makes a salute the captain.

"Detective Lei Wulong its a pleasure to see you aboard the _SS Mishima,_ I hope this old fool is not giving you a hard time?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

_"_ Of course not, but he knows whats coming to him, if these kids are not back to normal by the end of the cruise."Lei turning his attention to Heihachi."Other than that, everything has beengood,_ growl, _oh man getting hungry, we should talk more later." Lei walks towards to the buffet line.

"Oh there you are kids, dont just run off like ok, Captain Jinpachi,its good to see you tonight." Jun said picking up Jin."Im sorry, they all know not to run off by them..." Jun was interupted.

"No no Jun,as long were with me, so there is no need to worry." Captian Jinpachi said."In fact why dont the kids have dinner with the Captain, does that sound good." Captain Jinpachi offered.

"Can Ms Kazama?" Steve asked.

"Ok i'll have Asuka amd Christie look after you guys ok, but guys need to get your plates, Asuka, Christie." Jun called.

"Yes aunt Jun?" Asuka asked.

"Can you and Christie takes the kids to get their plates and take them to the captain's table?" Jun asked.

"Of course Ms Kazama." Christie takes Steve and Forest's hands, while Asuka carries Jin, Lili holds Julia's hands.

Jun walks back to the adult table, she told them that the kids was eating with the captain, and she sent Asuka and Christie to watch over other parents were fine with it. Unlike Heihachi, Jinpachi was great with people, especially kids, he enjoyed spending time with Kazuya as a kid. Everybody in the tournament liked him way better than Heihachi.

"So kids what was the best part of the cruise so?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

"The part was the pool." Jin anwsered.

"Eating ice cream with my mommy." Julia said.

"Wow thats a new one, how about the rest of you?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

"Watching sports with my dad." Forest said.

"Bonding with my mummy and aunty." Steve said.

"Learning how to make my own tea ny my butler." Lili said.

"Wow that is very interesting, howabout you two?" Captain Jinpachi asked.

"Spending time with Jin and swimming in the pool." Asuka said.

"Seeing Steve as a four year old." Chrsitie hugging.

"Um ok, tonight on the upper deck there is going to be a limbo fest." Captain Jinpashi informs them.

"Thats cool, i cant wait." Julia said in an excited tone.

"Within the next two hours, everybody is going to show off thier limbo skills, so you kids needs to prepare yourselves." Captain Jinpachi said.

"Ay I Captain." The kids, Asuka and Christie said at the same time.

"Thats the spirit kids." Captain Jinpachi said.

**Two hours later**

Everybody is on the on the poop deck where the limbo fest was taken place, old school Carribean music being played in the background. Two of the staff was holding a limbo pole, everybody was enjoying themselves.

"Come on mummy." Steve was cheering for his mother.

"Watch closely Steve, the goal is to bend your back and go under the pole without touching it." Nina show her son how to limbo, she manages to go under the pole without touching it."See Steve it super easy for now, but it will get tougher." Nina informs her son.

Steve was ready to give it a try, he followed his mother's footstep and did excately what she did. After his turn,the rest of the kids had their turn. The staff as wbringing the pole much lower, making the game even more challenging.

"Come Forest you can do it." Marshall cheers his son. Forest bends his back to go under, but he failed to go all the way.

"Sorry dad." Forest said.

"Its ok son, you enjoying yoursdelf is all that matters." Marshall high five his son.

"Come Julia you could do it." Michelle said to her daughter.

Julia did the same thing as before, she bumps her head on the pole, causing her to be elimated."Mommy my head hurts." Julia rubbing her head.

Michelle picks up her daughter, and kisses her on her forhead."Does it feel better?" Michelle asked.

"Yes it does, _yawn_, i'm feeling sleepy." Julia falls asleep on her mother's shoulder.

"All this fun has made her tired." Michelle carries Julia and watches the rest of the competion.

Limbo after limbo, Lili, Asuka, Jin and Steve was the next to be eliminated. Christie was the first to actually a game of limbo. She was crowned limbo queen. Everybody had given their best, but the party was not over yet, the cruise brought late night snacks. The kids had a few treats, they would have a hard time going to sleep. Two hours later everybody went back to their cabins for bedtime.

**I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, my computer has just started acting funny, it might be a while until i post the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update**

**My computer has been recently been infeted with computer virues, its going to be a while until i could get it fixed. My account is connected on my windows mobile, to all the authors i have followed i could catch up with your new stories from my phone. Wish me tons of luck on getting my computer fix. **


	6. Chapter 6

GOOD News my uncle is working giving me better computer but it's only temporarily, most likely a new update on this story will be posted somewhere around Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Change of plans

After the fun night the Tekken crew had, everybody was sleep, even Heihachi himself. In the Williams cabin, Nina was having a hard time putting Steve to sleep. She had totally forgot, once had enjoyed himself to the fullest, putting him to sleep was not going to easy.

"Steve, why cant you go to sleep already?" Nina placed Steve on her lap.

"Because, i had a very good time tonight and its not easy for me to sleep." Steve said.

"If you don't go to sleep, an evil monster will come from under your bed and take your nose away." Nina said.

Steve lets loose a small scream and he instantly falls asleep. Nina used the same trick Anna whenever she got on her nerves, and it worked every time. In the lower deck, Heihachi wakes up and places his reverse formula in a storage cabinet, and takes out a different formula, he was planning something really sinister. Lei takes a peak on what Heihachi was doing, Heihachi was planning on poisoning Jin and his friends.

"I cant believe my own eyes, i have to the others." Lei heads up to the upper deck and warns the parents.

_Knock Knock_ Marshall hears a knock on his door, he sees Lei standing in front."Hey Lei whats up?" Marshall asked.

"Keep it down, i need to meet with you and other parents for something very important." Lei said.

"OK sure." Marshall follows Lei to wake up the other parents.

**Ten minutes later**

Lei is in the hall with Sebastian, Nina, Michelle, Marshall and Jun.

"So, Lei any idea why dragged us out here at 2:14 in the morning?" Nina asked.

"I came to warn you guys about something very important." Lei said.

"Like what?" Sebastian asked.

"You guys need to keep an eye on your children for the remainder of the cruise." Lei said.

"Why would you said that?" Michelle asked.

"Its Heihachi, he wasn't planing on turning your kids back to normal, he was going to poison them." Lei warns them.

"How did you figure that detective?" Sebastian asked.

"I saw him placed the back to normal formula in a storage cabinet, and he put pulled out a beaker labeled poison." Lei answered.

After hearing about Heihachi's plan the parents were in a panic. Lei comes up with a plan of own, but he is going to need the help of the Mishima brothers.

**The next morning**

Jun wakes up, still a little shaky from Lei had told her about Heihachi. She gently wakes up her son for breakfast, and gets him dressed. As she enters the dining hall for breakfast, she sees the others watching their children real carefully. Nina takes Steve to get his plate, Michelle and Marshall follows her. Kazuya was in the dining looking for Lei, he sees his two brothers sitting Lei, Kazuya to goes to their table.

"OK Lei is it true, our dear old dad plans on poisoning the kids?" Lars asked.

"Yes, he was never planning changing them back at all, i found this journal telling everything." Lei passes Kazuya the journal.

Kazuya open the journal and is super shocked what his father written."Guys the real forumal is hidden somewhere in his cabin, he already a formula prepared." Kazuya informed the guys.

"Here the plan, Kazuya and i will head to the lower deck and dispose of the poison, Lee and Lars, the two will head to his cabin and get that formula." Lei gives Lee the keys to Heihachi's private cabin.

"How did you get this?" Lee asked.

"They fell when he rushed out." Lei answered.

"OK guys lets do this, be sure to tell Jun and the others about our plan." Lars said.

Kazuya and Lei approaches Jun's table and informs her about their plan. Jun and the other parents takes their children to the cabin. Marshall leaves Forest with Michelle and decides to help Lei, Lei accept his help. The three man heads to the lower deck, they spot Heihachi with the poison becker, they charged in attacking Heihachi. Heihachi took this opportunity to test his new body. Before he could get to his fighting stance, Lei attacked him with brutal kicks, Marshall steps up launching a series of flying kicks towards his head. Heihachi was feeling really dizzy, Kazuya was to the last to step up, he launches his infamous _Lighting Screw uppercut. _Heihachi was knocked out unconscious, Kazuya grabbed the backer and tosses out of the nearest window. They were successful, all they were waiting on was Lee and Lars.

In the Changs cabin

Forest was pacing back and forth, he was really worried about his dad. It has been over an hour since he last seen him.

"Ms Chang where did my dad go?" Forest asked.

"Well he be back soon, come here and eat some some ice cream with us." Michelle offered.

Forest takes a spoon of own and eats of ice cream."This is so yummy Ms Chang" Forest said.

"Of course it is Forest, ice cream is always best when you share with friends." Julia said.

"You're right Julia, _Please Marshall, be careful out there" Michelle thought to herself._

_Knock Knock_ Michelle opens her doors and sees Marshall, he used to much energy on those kicks."Marshall what happened out there?" Michelle gives Marshall a glass of water.

"We have disposed of Heihachi's poison, now were waiting on Lars and Lee to do their part." Marshall said.

"Daddy." Forest rushes to his dad.

"Hey bud, i hope you haven't give Michelle a hard time." Marshall asked.

"Of course not, we were just eating ice cream, come join us Mr. Law." Julia suggested.

Marshall grabs a spoon and starts eating some ice cream. In Heihachi's private cabin, Lars receives a call from Lei.

_"Lars its Lei, we have dispose the poison, everything good on your end?" Lei asked._

"No we still looking, we will keep you posted." Lars said.

"_OK good luck Lars." Lei hangs up his phone._

"Any luck Lee?" Lars asked.

"No nothing yet." Lee was searching in Heihachi's closet. He accidentally presses a forbidden button, it reveals a secret component, containing a beaker with a white colored chemical."Lars i think this it." Lee grabs the beaker and leavehis father's cabin all trashed.

"Lei its Lars, we found it." Lars said.

_"Good meet us in the dining hall." Lei instructed._

"OK on my way." Lars hangs up his phone.

"Where to now?" Lee said.

"Excellent." Lee said.

_"He seriously creeps me out when he talk like that." Lars thought to himself._

**The final conclusion will be posted this weekend, i have gone through a series of job interview today, so i will need a little time to take a break. Be sure to keep a look out.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Back to normal finally

After Lars and Lee obtained the formula, Lei takes the formula and keeps it safe. Heihachi regains consciousness, he sees that his some called lab was heads to his private cabin and sees it has been trashed, he noticed that the formula he has gone missing. He goes into a total meltdown, his plans has been torn to shreds.

"Those bastards ruined everything, my moment of triumph has gone down the drain, i have no other choice to destroy everything in this ship, starting with those kids." Heihachi said with anger. Without noticing, Christie, Asuka, and Hwoarang over hears his plans and start searching for Lei.

"Oh no this isn't good guys, we have to find Lei and tell him about Heihachi has planned." Asuka said.

"Yes, lets do so." Hwoarang said.

"Come on what are we waiting for?" Christie and the other two searches for Lei. They manange to bump into Lars just at the right time.

"Whoa kids whats the rush?" Lars asked.

"Its your father, everything he dreamed has been ruined, now he is focusing on destroying everything, starting with Jin and the others." Christie informed Lars.

"That wicked bastard, tomorrow is the final day of the cruise, Lei has stored the formula to change them in his cabin, Christie you will keep an eye on Steve and Forest." Lars said.

"Roger that." Christie said.

"Asuka you keep your eyes on Jin and Lili." Lars said.

"No problem Uncle." Asuka said.

"Hwoarang, Julia will be under your supervision." Lars said.

"Yes sir" Lars said.

"I just informed Jun and the others about the situation, at breakfast stick with them, we have to turn them back to normal no what." Lars said.

"YES SIR" Christie, Asuka and Hwoarang said at the same time.

"Christie what are you doing?" Lars asked.

"We need all the help we could get, so i m texting Xiaoyu for help." Christie said.

"OK that's fine, the mission starts tomorrow at breakfast." Lars receives a call from Lei."Hello Lei" Lars said.

_"Yeah i got your message, we have to make sure that Heihachi does not go near those kids." Lei said._

"I already assigned Christie, Asuka and Hwoarang to keep an eye on them at breakfast." Lars said.

_"Excellent news, do not let them out of their sight, until you see me with the formula." Lei said._

"Roger that." Lars hangs up his phone.

"OK, were headed to our cabins now if that's OK." Hwoarang asked.

"Of course you can, just don't forget your parts for tomorrow." Lars said.

"Of course." Asuka and the other two fighters heads of their separate ways.

**The next morning**

In the Williams, Nina was a little shaky after hearing about Heihachi's plan, she woke Steve and gotten him dressed. Steve was too excited about eating breakfast, but he could tell that something was wrong with his mother.

"Mummy is something the matter?" Steve asked.

"No sweetie everything is fine." Nina said.

"Tell me whats going on Nina and with full honesty?" Anna demanded.

"OK fine, but not in front of Steve." Nina takes her in the closet and tell her about the situation."Its that bastard Heihachi, he is going to kill all five of the kids." Nina said.

Anna was in total shock."Are you serious?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Lars ran into Asuka, Christie and Hwoarang late last night to help keep an eye on them." Nina informed her sister.

"OK that's good." Anna said.

"Mummy, aunty where are you hiding, it almost breakfast time." Steve searched for his mother and aunt." Its a little to early to play hide and seek." Nina and Anna comes out of the closet."Next time its my turn to hide OK mummy." Steve said jumping up and down.

"OK son, just stop hoping like a bunny." Nina said.

_Knock knock _Nina opens the door and sees Christie holding Forest. She steps in the cabin and sits Forest on her lap.

"Good Morning Ms. Nina were just on our way to breakfast, are guys ready?" Christie said.

"Well me and Anna need some time, but you can take Steve with you and we'll meet you there." Nina brings Steve to Christie."_Please keep an eye on him at all time" Nina whispers in Christie's ear._

_"Dont worry, i wont let you down." Christie whisper back._"OK Steve ready for some breakfast?" Christie carries Steve and holds Forest's hand.

"Mummy and aunty is not joining us?" Steve asked.

"They coming, they just have to freshen up a little bit." Christie said.

"Yay." _kiss _Steve plants a kiss on Christie's cheeks.

"Aww aren't you sweet." Christie kisses Steve right back.

"Eww, that's nasty." Forest said in a disgusted tone.

"I didn't forget about you." Christie plants a kiss on Forest forehead."Feeling better now?" Christie asked.

Forest's face was blushing red."No not at all." Forest said.

"Don't worry Forest being about Christie isn't all that bad." Steve said.

"You're such a kiss up." Forest said as Steve stick his tongue out.

**Ten minute later**

After Christie arrives at the dining hall for breakfast, they grab a plate of food and sat at the same table with Asuka and the rest of the younger fighters. Xiaoyu was busy busy messing with Jin, like she always does. Julia was trying to make Hwoarang read a magazine about endangered species, but that dude didn't give a damn. Lili was drinking some with Asuka.

"Wow, this tea is pretty amazing, Sebastian did a pretty good job on this batch." Asuka said.

"Actually, Asuka i made this tea." Lili said.

"You made this tea, it really amazing." Asuka complemented.

"Thanks Asuka." Lili said.

"Hey cousin, can you do me a favor and get me out of Xiaoyu's clutches?" Jin asked

"Asuka, to the rescue." Asuka grabs Jin out of Xiaoyu's arm.

"Asuka give him back." Xiaoyu said.

"You will he needs his cousin right now." Asuka said.

"Thanks, Asuka." Jin cries on Asuka's shoulders.

"Its OK, Asuka is not going nowhere cousin." Asuka comforts her cousin.

"Look Hwoarang, all these animal are going to endangered soon."

"Like i give a damn little girl." Hwoarang said.

Julia pulls out a jar filled with Hwoarang's coins."Ok Mr Potty Mouth, put your coin into the swear jar." Julia said.

Hwoarang puts another coin in the jar."Why you keep doing this to me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Because you keep using the d word all morning long." Julia answered.

Heihachi shows up in the dining hall with blood lust in his eyes. The fighters got up their seats and ran through out the dining hall. Christie send a text to Lei for help.

"Oh no Christie and the others are in trouble, its ends now." Lei calls the Mishima brothers.

_"Hello this Lee, how can i help you?" Lee asked._

"Lee it's Lei, your is on a rampage at the dining hall, get your brothers and meet me the dining hall now." Lei said.

"I'm on it, Lee out." Lee hangs up his phone, Lei grabs the beaker and head out to the dining hall.

Heihachi has the fighters in a corner. He makes an attempt to go for Steve first, until he felt two hard kick to his head.

"Keep your hands off my little you bastard." Nina said with a rage.

"Mummy, aunty." Steve ran to mom and aunt.

"We came just in time baby." Anna said.

"Kids now your chance, get far away from here." Marshall said.

Christie and the others left the dining and heads to a different area in the ship. Heihachi tries to go after them, but stopped by his sons and the other parents. Lei shows up with the formula, the kids was nowhere in sight.

"Guys, which way they went?" Lei asked.

"No, you cant change those little bastard back to normal." Heihachi said.

"It looks like they were headed to the pool area, who can catch up to them, we'll handle this asshole." Michelle said.

"Thanks." Lei leaves the dining hall and catches up to them.

"Oh no you don't." Heihachi launches the parents throughout the dining hall.

"No mummy, aunty." Steve sounded really worried.

"We have no time, Steve to have to hurry." Christie carries Steve.

"Is mom and dad are going to be OK Asuka?" Jin asked.

"Of course, just have faith." Asuka said.

They reached the pool area, Lei catches up to them, but end up being tackled by Heihachi. He throws the beaker in the air, Steve and other four kids manages to catch the beaker, but they fall in the pool, with the formula spilling out in the pool. Heihachi dives in the pool, with the kids.

"Steve, Lili, speak to me, say something!" Lei yells out.

"We're, ok Lei." Steve and the others climbs out of the pool, at their normal age.

"No way guys, you're back to normal." Asuka sounded excited.

"Yes cousin we are." Jin hugs his cousin and turns attention to his grandfather."Lei take the Asuka and the others out of here, the five have unfinished business with him." Jin said while cracking his knuckles.

The five fighters surround Heihachi, Steve was the first to step."You tried to kill me first, try killing me now." Steve launches several punches.

Forest was the second to step up."This what your selfishness has brought you, a world of pain." Forest lands an uppercut.

Julia was the third to step up."I don't any words to describe how I'm feeling right now." Julia launches an axe kick on his head.

Lili was the fourth to step up."I truly despise looking at your and ugly mug." Lili launches a massive knee to nose.

Last but not least, Jin was the last to step up."I have been holding back a massive amount of attacks on you, but that stunt you pulled, enough was enough." Jin was fueled with anger, he unleashes his infamous devil form and finishes Heihachi off. Heihachi was knocked out cold, Lei approaches him with a pair of handcuffs, he left them on him, until the cruise was over.

The five fighters heads to the dining hall, their parents was wounded. They all come to their aid. Jin approaches his family, they were happy to their kids at their own ages,

"Mom, dad speak to me." Jin said.

"Jin, its good to see you back to your old self." Jun sounded real weak.

"We're taking back to the cabin for some rest." Jin carries his mother and heads back to their cabin.

"Mum, Aunt Anna, come speak to me." Steve said.

"Steve, you're back to normal." Nina hugs her son, but her leg was in real pain."Ow my leg, Steve can you help your dear mother and aunt.?" Nina asked her son.

"Of course, Hwoarang can help me out my aunt?" Steve asked his friend.

"Sure dude." Hwoarang carries Anna back to the cabin.

"Hey, i haven't seen Baek, during this cruise or the last tournament, where is he? Anna.

"Well he has some issues, he is trying to workout." Hwoarang said.

"Mom, mom its me Julia." Julia said waking her mother up.

"Julia you're back to normal, I'm back glad, I'm hurt so bad, i could barely move." Michelle said.

"Say no more, mother." Julia helps her mother up and carry her hand over her shoulders.

"Dad, speak to me." Forest said to his dad.

"Son, you're back to normal, can you help your dear old dad?" Marshall said.

"Alright, I'm already on it." Forest said.

"Come Ms Lili, lets head back to our cabin." Sebastian said.

"Of course." Lili head back to her cabin with her butler.

**Three hour later**

The cruise has ended, all the passengers gets off the cruise. Heihachi is still in handcuffs, he a couple of representatives of a retirement home. Lei called them before the end of the cruise. Lei escorts to him to the gentlemen, and they him back to the retirement home, Heihachi was extremely upset about this, all the deeds he committed thorough out the years, there was no telling when he is coming tekken fighters couldn't even be more happier to see him go after all the trouble he caused during the cruise. All the families wet their separate way to live their lives. Jin and Asuka kad kept their word about being nice towards each other. Lili is learning how to cook from Sebastian, she was getting better every time.

** I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this story. a new story will be uploaded soon. Please leave a review, i hope all your readers enjoy you weekend.**


End file.
